


Some Honesty

by NinnaBoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinnaBoo/pseuds/NinnaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya was having a particularly bad week. She had reached the fifth month of her pregnancy and her emotional instability was getting the best of her.The last thing she needed was a reason to be jealous. MODERN AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> GRR Martin is the man

Arya was having a particularly bad week. She had reached the fifth month of her pregnancy and some changes in her body were irritating her - she was still very thin, but her hips were getting a bit wider and her breasts were constantly aching, but her emotional instability was the worse. And for some unknown reason the person who would annoy her the most was the baby's father. She would be mad because he was spending too much time at the mechanics store, and when he got back she would be mad at him for whatever reason she could find.

That said, Gendry was being patient the entire month, especially this week. By Thursday she noticed he was avoiding staying in the same place as her. Arya could feel that his calmness was reaching its limit, but she couldn't avoid her irritability. She was feeling pathetic.

On Saturday, Anguy was having a party at the pub, and Arya had just had a fight with Gendry. He nearly missed a turn on their way to the pub, and she started to complain.

"Gods Gendry! The map is clear as water, the second street, how could you…"

"SHUT UP ARYA! You have done nothing but complain this entire week. I just can't believe that you are acting like this. It's like nothing is good enough for you, it's like I AM NOT good enough for you,"  
He looked really bothered by the situation. His voice was deep and she was almost glad that he was driving, that way he couldn't look at her in the eyes.

She was taken by surprise, but being Arya she wouldn't let it be, "I never said that!"

"Maybe not with words. But you are always saying I can't do anything right, and calling me stupid"

"I've always called you stupid and you didn't mind,"

"But you never meant it,"

"Well… maybe I wouldn't have to be rude if you could focus just a little bit on doing this correctly. If that was the case I wouldn't have to complain,"

"Well it is kind of hard to have to put a mechanics store in order, find money to pay the bills and be worried 24/7 if my pregnant girlfriend is fine. Well I'm sure that if I try hard enough I can find time to think if we have chocolate ice-cream, or if the couch is placed where the sun can reach it…Well seems like I've done something of your liking: I found the pub! Can you leave now?" His words were harsh in Arya's opinion, and throwing her latest complaint in her face made her feel a bit stupid.

"I'll help you find a place to park the car," She didn't mean him to take things so hard. But not being able give her fencing classes wasn't doing her well. Now she had to work as a coordinator of the other teachers at the academy.

"No you won't! Right now, the only one who doesn't want to be around you is me. Can you please leave?"

He stopped the car and waited for her to get out. His words bothered Arya, she never meant to make him feel like she didn't appreciate his company. They had been living together for two years now, and the pregnancy was unexpected, but she was happy when she discovered it. Gendry was shocked and clearly scared, he became extra protective and careful, and they were doing fine until her hormones started to attack her good sense.

Arya entered the pub and soon found her friends. Anguy was sat in a table along with, Hot Pie, Ned Dayne, Beric, Lem and Thoros and some other people. Harwin and Tom were at the bar, which was very was close to their table, "Hello! Think I'm a bit late!"

Every one of her friends hugged her, "M'lady! You are in a very special period of your life, you can take your time," Anguy knew this would annoy her, but he said it anyway.

"Don't think I won't kick you where it hurts just because it's your birthday,"

"I know! Even though I think this little bump might give me an advantage in a fight I still would rather not risk," The red haired man said hugging Arya.

"You are a smart man!" Everyone laughed. She chose a chair between Hot Pie and Lem, "Gods Hot Pie! Have you had a fight with your perfume? What's that smell?"

"Don't bother Arya! And you weren't supposed to sit there. I was saving this place," Hot Pie said in timid voice. And his answer made every man laugh.

Her only answer was, "Denying a place for a pregnant woman, you are the worst,"

Harwin explained the situation to her, "Tom found out the Heddle sisters are in the town and invited them, and Hot Pie think he has a chance with Willow,"

Arya gave a little smile. She had already heard about these sisters, Willow and Jeyne, she knew that they used to go out with the guys while she was away, meeting new countries and people. She knew that they used to have day care, but when their aunt died the sisters chose to rent the building and moved to another town with some relatives.

"Where is your husband Arya? Don't tell me he is at the store again?" She was already getting worried about Gendry's lateness when Beric asked.

The guys would often refer to Arya and Gendry as a married couple, even though they live as such she would always correct them, "He isn't my husband. And he's on his way, he was trying to park the car,"

"Good! I haven't seen him in a while, for a moment I thought you had murdered the poor guy during a hormones crisis," They all laughed, but Arya. She knew that Gendry was having a hard time, but she never thought he would share with his friends this kind of thing.

A few moments passed, when she was focused in a conversation with Lem, Gendry arrived, she was hoping him to be a bit less stressed, but he did not even look at her. He just congratulated Anguy and joined Harwin and Tom. This hurt Arya a bit and she put a hand upon her small belly bump, an act that she would do often to regain some strength or when she was missing Gendry, and restarted her participation on the conversation with Hot Pie, Ned Dayne and Lem.

About ten minutes latter two girls arrived at the pub, and by everyone's reaction she found out they were the Heddle sisters. One was a bit smaller than Arya, had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing jeans and a tank top. The other was very tall and had long wavy hair, and was wearing a dress with a leather jacket. Arya couldn't make much of an opinion about the girls, but before she could start to think about anything the younger girl, Willow, said something that made Arya and the guys burst in to laughter.

"What is your problem Hot Pie? You better pay me some pints so I can stand this smell," While everyone was having fun with the situation Arya noticed something. Jeyne was stuck in place staring at Gendry, who was laughing of Hot Pie, but seemed to feel the girl's eyes, and turned to face her.

"Hey Jeyne!" He said and scratched the back of his neck. This made Arya grow suspicious, he always did this when he was nervous.

The girl only walked to him and gave him a tight hug that made him blush a bit, "Gendry! How are you?"

"Fine…" Gendry was clearly uncomfortable "How have you been?" She took a seat next to him.

"Just fine, especially now that we've found a place to live,"

"That's great! So now you are really staying and finishing the course to become a nurse,"

"Yes! I'm so happy because of it. And this is only because of you," Jeyne squeezed Gendry's hand.

Arya was very perturbed with the conversation she was hearing and their interaction. They had clearly been in touch, and he never mentioned it to her.

As if he had sensed her suspicions Gendry said to Jeyne to go talk to the other people. Of the entire situation, what was bothering Arya the most was that Gendry was ignoring her, he wasn't avoiding looking to her - he was clearly ignoring her existence.

Anguy introduced Jeyne to Arya, who mumbled something that sounded like a "Hi,"

Ned Dayne tried to talk to Arya, but by then she was in a bad mood. She was trying to listen to the conversation between Jeyne, Gendry and Lem, but the bar was too loud. When she was too focused in listening to their conversation Harwin sat next to her "Is it a boy or a girl?"

He was trying to take her attention from Gendry and Jeyne.

"Don't know yet. My next appointment is in two weeks," she said with without caring.

"This must be messing with your head,"

"You can say so,"

"Of course I can say so. The Arya I used to know would never bother about her boyfriend talking to another girl," He said this with a smirk, knowing that she would react.

Now he had her total attention, "What are you talking about?"

"No need to play the fool with me. Look Arya, Gendry is a great guy who loves you, and Jeyne is a good girl, believe in me. It's been too long since they met,"

"I don't know about that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's just something on my mind,"

"Girl, don't let the hormones get the best of you,"

"Could everyone just stop saying that I'm an ambulant hormonal crisis," She was really tired of listening to that kind of statement.

"When you come back to normal we will stop," In this moment she heard the sound of something breaking in the bar, when she looked Gendry was covered in beer. He stood up and went to the bathroom. Arya knew that she had to act.

She entered the men bathroom and found Gendry trying to dry his T-shirt. When he saw her she knew that he was still mad at her.

"What now Arya? Isn't your soda cold enough?" He said turning his back to her.

He saying that hurt her but it also made her a bit more angry, "I think you know pretty well what it is now,"

"No I don't! I've done everything to be away for you so you will have a bit of fun, but here you are,"

"I think you've done a great work staying away from me and almost glued to that girl,"

"What? I have not…"

"Don't you dare say that! I'm not stupid Gendry, something is going on between the two of you," He did not answered right way, but he scratched the back of his neck, which was basically a confession. And this was annoying Arya.

"What do you want Arya? I'm not in the mood for this,"

"All I want is some honesty, can you tell me since when have you been seeing Jeyne? And please don't lie,"

He chewed his bottom lip, another thing he did when uncomfortable and said, "I would never lie to you," He looked like a innocent man, but she had to know the truth.

"Just say it Gendry," Arya always trusted him, but right now things were too weird.

He stared Arya for less than a minute "Jeyne went to the shop two months ago, we talked for a while. She is a great friend and helped me a lot when you were away, so I've helping her to find a place for her and Willow," He confessed, and by his look Arya could tell he was telling the truth, but she had to push a bit more.

"That's not just it,"

His eyes went wide, "Of course it is! Why can't you just trust me?"

"Gendry, I saw your reaction when she arrived,"

He messed his hair and said in an incredulous voice, "You never mistrusted me,"

"You never gave me reasons to," He chewed his lips again, and for the first time Arya feared what he could say.

He took a deep breath, "I… Jeyne and I slept together!" He was looking Arya in the eyes.

For a second she thought it was all a nightmare, but when she noticed it was reality she said, "What?"

She sat in a chair and hugged her midsection "How could you Gendry?"

"I don't really know… just happened. I felt like a jerk," He was blushing.

She was feeling sick, her body was shivering. Gendry kneeled by her side and put a hand on her back, "Arya, breathe. You don't look well," There was worry in his voice, and it only made her angrier.

She pushed him away, "Don't touch me! How can you say these things as though it doesn't mean anything?"

"But it meant nothing!" He was explaining as if it a normal thing. And she was feeling worse every second.

"Who are you? I just don't know anymore," She couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"WAIT A SECOND! You don't think it happened two months ago?" He was staring at her in disbelief, "Arya! I slept with Jeyne ages ago, when you were travelling," He held her close and kissed her tears away, "I would never cheat on you"

"What?" Now she was confused, he was smiling at her. "But you said you felt like a jerk…this doesn't make sense," She wanted to believe that he never cheated on her, but nothing was making sense, "And you have been in touch with her for two months…why be secretive about it?,"

"Tom also knew she was back. She asked us to not tell everyone until she were sure that her and Willow would live here again. And they were also avoiding Hot Pie," He gave her a small smile, "And I felt bad because back then she was helping me, she gave me a place to stay and food when I had nothing but my clothes. Jeyne has a kind heart," Arya rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of people telling her how great Jeyne was, "We slept together and all I could think about was you, even knowing that you ran away and could never come back. I told her the next day I wasn't ready for her. I crushed her heart and was ungrateful, that is why I felt like a jerk,"

Arya hugged and kissed him, "Gendry I was afraid. I thought you weren't in love with me anymore, that you weren't happy,"

He put his hand upon her belly and kissed her back, "Arya we have a life. I love you, never doubt it. Gods, I even love you when you are making me go crazy,"

"I'm sorry for being a pain, I don't know why I get mad at you. Maybe it's too much love or maybe I'm really going crazy on my hormones. But I love you so much Gendry. You are the only man for me," She stood up and said, "Well! We better go back to the party. I have to let clear to Jeyne who I am and what will happen to her if she gets anywhere near you with her secrets again,"


End file.
